


Out There Somewhere

by definitelymaybenot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelymaybenot/pseuds/definitelymaybenot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hard, but what's done is done, I'm ready to move on, with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There Somewhere

It was heartbreaking, to see the man you loved for so long, get married to someone else.

FIVE YEARS AGO

"I'm sorry Levi but this isn't working anymore.", my heart broke and my mind went blank.

"I see.", it was all I can say.

"This long distance relationship isn't working, I barely see you and you barely see me, and I'm paranoid, so let's end this before someone gets really hurt."

"You can't trust me, is that it?"

"I trust you... I... Why do you have to make this so hard Levi, it's hard but..."

"I'd never cheat on you, but the way you put it, it seems like you would cheat on me"

"Levi! I'd never do that! And you know that!"

"You said you'd never break my heart, but you just did, so goodbye.", I got up and left.

"Levi! Wait! Please! We can make this work! Levi... Please"

3 YEARS LATER

"Le-Levi? Is that you?", the man who broke my heart, that's his voice, act normal.

"Eren?"

"Levi! It's been forever!", he wrapped his arms around me, I tried not to hug him but I did anyway.

"How's life been?"

"Great", no it sucks.

"That's good, I want you to meet somebody", my replacement.

An Asian girl with a red scarf appeared, I know where this is going.

"This is Mikasa, Mikasa Levi, Levi Mikasa", put on a fake smile and get this over with.

"It's nice to meet you, Mikasa", I shook her hand and she shook mine.

"So you're Levi, Eren told me about you, how you was his close friend, a childhood friend.", bastard, didn't even tell her we were once a couple, guess that doesn't matter.

"So, Levi... Um... Mikasa is my fiancé", fake smile, it's not like I was surprised, that moment he said, "I want you to meet somebody", I knew what he was going to say.

"Congratulations Eren! I'm glad you're happy! You're one lucky girl Mikasa", it was the truth, she was one lucky girl, yet I was the unlucky one here.

A YEAR LATER

"I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Yeager, you may kiss the bride", and there he goes, the marriage is official, and here I am, trying to hold my tears back.

As I was walking out, I turned and saw Eren smiling at me, I frowned and turned, then walked away, unaware that his face frowned as he watched me walk away.

10 HOURS LATER

I was at a bar to drown my sorrows, I wasn't drunk, it would take about 800 beers before I even get tipsy.

Eren is someone else's now, I received a text from him asking, 'Why did you walk away?'

I didn't respond, if he doesn't know why, then he's a complete idiot, he is gonna have a better life with her, not me.

A man with pale blond hair which was fixed into a unique hairstyle came in and sat next to me, asked for some Cîroc, and got what he wanted, he turned and looked at me, he nod his head and resume drinking.

After awhile we had a interesting and casual conversation, talking about comic books, The Beatles, loneliness.

"Yeah, I came here because the girl I love is dating, and it doesn't look like their breaking up anytime soon", he told me, so we're here for practically the same reason.

"Yeah, someone I loved got married today, didn't stay, couldn't stand it, it was hard keeping the tears in"

"Shit man, sorry to hear that."

We had some more conversations before we left.

"Hey! What's your name by the way?", I asked, he stopped and looked at me.

"Farlan Church, yours?"

"Levi, Levi Ackerman"

"Okay, see 'ya some other Levi"

"You too Farlan."

We did meet up again, and we fell in love and started dating.

PRESENT

And here we sit on his car, looking at the sky in front of us as the sunsets, I wonder how Eren's doing, probably good.

"Do you still miss him?", I looked at Farlan and frowned.

"It's hard, but what's done is done, I'm ready to move on, with you.", he looked at me and smiled, then we kissed and watched the sunset.

 

Ever since I asked that question that day, I never thought this would be the consequence.

After 3 years of each other, we grew distant, and I knew about her infidelities, yet we had two kids, walking out wouldn't be cool and getting a divorce would tear them apart, this choice would always be my second biggest regret.

The biggest regret I ever made, was letting Levi go.

He must be sad and depressed.

 

"Farlan, do you ever wonder about Eren, like what's he doing?"

"Can't say I have, he's married and I heard he has two kids, so he's probably doing just fine.", I looked at Farlan and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he's happy."

I guess he's out there somewhere.


End file.
